The invention relates to an object holder, particularly a mobile telephone holder, which may be mounted, for example, in a car at a conveniently accessible location so that a mobile phone supported on the telephone holder is readily available.
There are various types of such telephone holders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,202 discloses a telephone holder with side walls between which the telephone is engaged.
D 406 592 shows a magnetic telephone holder including a housing with foam rubber top layer for supporting a telephone. The housing includes a magnet, which holds the telephone in engagement with the housing somewhat embedded into the foam rubber top layer so that the telephone remains properly positioned on the housing. To facilitate proper positioning, there is further provided a side wall against which the telephone rests.
In order to be held embedded in the foam rubber layer, the support housing must be larger than a telephone disposed thereon.
However, at times when no telephone is disposed on the telephone holder, the holder takes up unnecessarily a relatively large amount of space and, furthermore, is an unsightly view, for example on the dashboard of a car.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a magnetic telephone holder, which is small and which holds a telephone in a particularly desirable position when placed onto the telephone holder. It should also have an attractive appearance when no telephone is disposed on the holder.